


tumblr prompt fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: "I thought you'd changed.""That was your first mistake."





	tumblr prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> **For a tumblr prompt:**  
>  "I thought you'd changed."  
> "That was your first mistake."

"I thought you'd changed."

Astra flexed her fingers around Alex's throat, still dangling her easily off the edge of the skyscraper, while Non watched from nearby with satisfaction. "That was your first mistake."

The look on Alex's face wasn't anger, or even grief. It was just disbelief, albeit disbelief that was ebbing away more and more the tighter Astra squeezed her neck.

"You mean, all this time, for the three years that you pretended to Kara you'd changed... when you worked with us at the DEO... all that was a lie?"

"Of course it was," Astra said coldly. "Your pathetic organization can barely keep National City in check, let alone the rest of the world. I was always wasted there."

_ Now  _ she could see the hate growing on Alex's face. For all that she had been the first to offer Astra the chance to cross over, Alex had also been the last to trust her, after Astra had taken that chance. She had been the one who kept Astra at arm's length, who had made contingency plans for every mission that Astra had been involved in, until Astra had finally worn her down.

"Why?" Alex asked, and there was so much encompassed into that one-word question.

"Because now I know everything about you," Astra said. "The location of every satellite of yours, every strategy and every failsafe that you have, every government contact who favors you. I can ruin your organization as easily as breathing, and then no one will stand in my way."

She could see when the last light of disbelief faded from Alex's eyes.

"Fuck you," Alex spat out, the words dying out when Astra's fingers flexed around her neck again. "I trusted you, Astra.  _ How could you?" _

"Finish her off, Astra." Standing a little ways off to Astra's side, Non sounded bored. "We have a spaceship to retrieve."

Astra lifted Alex up higher into the air. Alex's legs kicked out futilely into nothing, and Astra let her play out the attempt a few times more, before dropping her down from the forty-floor building like a stone.

She walked away from the edge, hearing the thump of impact some seconds later.

"You didn't kill her," Non observed. "I asked you to kill her."

"You're a fool if you think any human can survive a fall from that height," Astra said, dismissing his concern with a flick of her wrists, as she lifted into the air.

She knew he would follow her, and soon enough, he was flying in unison at her side.

\---

Non led her to the jumpship that would allow them to find Fort Rozz, camouflaged in the most remote part of the desert that ringed National City.

"The coordinates are already entered into the navigation system," he said, floating in the air beside the ship, and turning halfway to Astra. "We simply need to wait for dawn to refuel, and then we can-"

Astra whirled around on him mid-speech, her punch socking him in the jaw so hard, that he was lifted a few feet upwards. He caught himself fast, ricocheting in trajectory mid-flight, and zooming back towards her. Astra dodged his attempted retaliatory strike, only to find herself locked in a battle of heat visions.

"You'll regret this, wife," Non snarled.

"I'll add it to the list of my regrets," Astra snapped back.

She had always been stronger than him, and she subdued him soon enough. Non gave a scream of agony and plummeted down, smoking fuming out from his burnt out eye sockets.

"I knew you were far too gone," he said, on the floor flat against his back, with Astra's feet on his chest, pressing down firmly in warning.

Astra paused. The shock on his face when she had first struck him had been real. "You're a bad liar, Non."

"Oh, but it's the truth, wife."

He gurgled before speaking, as if blood was choking up his throat.

"I think some part of me knew you were lying," he said. "I badly wanted you to not be, but some part of me knew it was too good to be true. Why, Astra?"

"I wanted the ship coordinates," Astra said. "You led me right to it. For someone who considers himself a tactical genius, you're quite gullible."

Non grunted. "And that's all? You're as bad a liar as me. It was about the human, too, wasn't it? You knew she would survive, somehow."

There was no reason to lie anymore, not to him.

"It was the only way to get her out of there," Astra said, easing her leg back from his chest; there was no point in finishing him off, when he was defeated so thoroughly. "I knew I couldn't protect her and fight you at the same time, and I knew you'd snap her neck the first chance you got."

Non laughed, a bitter and garbled sound.

"And now what? You'll drag me in like a pretty little present for her and her sister? Do you think that'll earn you her forgiveness?"

Astra made an involuntary noise before she could control herself.

"Do you think," Non's voice was low and belabored, quietly gloating despite his pain, "That she'll want you, after all this?"

Astra froze. "What?"

Non spat out more blood, before chuckling. "I know you, wife, even if you like to pretend that I don't. I know how you feel about her."

Astra considered striking him again.

"Do you think she's going to accept you back in with open arms?" Non continued, in between heaving gasps of breath. "Do you think she'll trust you again so easily, when you tell her it was all a ruse?"

Silence, with nothing breaking it but his gurgling breath.

"No," Astra admitted eventually. "I don't."

She'd broken something between her and Alex that night, she knew. She'd severed ties that could never truly be unsevered again. Astra could go back with the defeated Non, could explain why she'd acted the way she did, and Alex might even believe her.

But, that kernel of doubt would remain. Alex's trust had been hard-earned and absolute, which was why destroying it had been equally devastating and absolute. No matter what Astra said, Alex would never trust her again so fully. And without trust, Astra had no hope for love, either.

"I know one thing," she said, kneeling down to face Non.

"What?"

She's safe from you," Astra said. "And there'll be others for her."

This was love, she supposed, to feel accepting, if not satisfied, of such an outcome.

"You're grown weak from your time with the humans," Non whispered. "You'll never be as strong as you once were."

That too, Astra supposed, was true. The clarity of purpose that she'd had in Fort Rozz was gone, eroded by the chaotic reality of life on Earth, and she wasn't quite sure that it was for the better. But, this was now the only way that she knew to be. She couldn't go back, even if she wished to.

"Come along," she told Non, dragging him up into the air as she lifted off, in the direction of the DEO.

In the cold and quiet night, if she flew towards the DEO, towards the judgment and condemnation that awaited her, a little slower than she could, she supposed she was deserving of that much reprieve, at least.

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
